


You're Dead (and out of this world)

by wonderwillow (raykkenoha)



Category: Desaventureiros (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Past Fliq/Salaz, Pre-Relationship, What We Do In The Shadows AU, With A Twist, desauventureiros
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raykkenoha/pseuds/wonderwillow
Summary: Cineastas brasileiros trazem em primeira mão um vislumbre da vida sobrenatural de São Paulo, após passarem um tempo com a bruxa Shi, os vampiros Vic, Geburath e Touro Vegano, e o meio-bruxo Fliq.





	You're Dead (and out of this world)

**Author's Note:**

> Cá estou eu postando de última hora novamente hehe.  
Essa é a minha fic para o #DesAUventureiros, e é basicamente um AU de O Que Fazemos nas Sombras porém com mais criaturas sobrenaturais.  
Eu tentei uma narrativa diferente da que eu tô acostumada, não sei se deu certo, mas espero que gostem!

“Viver com outros seres sobrenaturais é exaustivo,” Shi começou, mostrando alguns quadros na parede, “Aqui nós moramos em cinco, mas pelo menos a casa é grande,” ela parou na frente de uma foto em preto e branco dela com um jovem branco e alto vestido todo de preto, “o meu primo Fliq é metade bruxo, metade humano, ou seja, ele é basicamente uma Hanna Montana invertida, o pior dos dois mundos.”

Em seguida ela apontou para uma foto dela com Fliq, um vampiro orc e outros dois homens, possivelmente vampiros.

“Essa é a Geburath, ela é meio orc, meia vampira, e ama cerveja mais que tudo,” ela disse, apontando para a orc que, na pintura, erguia o que parecia ser um galão de 5 litros de cerveja. “Esse é Vic, o vampiro promíscuo,” ela soltou uma risadinha, “eu o conheci pouco tempo depois da sua transformação, nós basicamente crescemos juntos, eu tinha só uns 100 anos.”

Quando ela olhou para a pessoa que restava na figura a sua expressão ficou mais suave e seus olhos brilharam um pouco. 

“E esse aqui é o Touro, um vampiro anão e um dos meus namorados,” ela sorriu, “nunca pensei que ia namorar alguém como ele, mas cá estamos quase completando 15 anos.”

“Ah, e essa é a Joana, minha outra namorada,” ela apontou para uma foto onde estava ela, Touro e uma mulher que aparentava ser mais velha que ambos. “Eu sei que a diferença de idade pode ser um pouco chocante,” ela admitiu, sorrindo timidamente, “afinal eu tenho 246 anos, Touro tem 101 e a Joana tem apenas 45, mas né… o amor é assim mesmo.”

…

“Me chamo Vic Voz do Vento,” disse um jovem que aparentava ter seus vinte e poucos anos, “tenho apenas 112 anos e, como a Shi já falou, nós 5 moramos juntos há alguns anos nessa mansão que a minha mãe deixou para trás quando se mudou para Brasília em 1960.”

“Ela ajudou a fundar a capital, obedecendo as ordens do Rei Vampiro do Brasil.”

Vic continuou a mostrar a mansão, parando em frente a um mapa de SP que estava pintado na parede. 

“Então, nós controlamos essa parte aqui que tá bronzeada, a rua JK, desde a Faria Lima até a Santo Amaro,” ele mostrou a rua que estava pintada de bronze. “Daí essa parte de cima pintada de amarelo até Pinheiros, mais ou menos, é a minha irmã que controla.” 

Ele andou mais um pouco até chegar em uma foto onde tinha ele, parecendo sério, e uma jovem que parecia ter uma idade aproximada a dele que sorria abertamente.

“Ela é a Vicky, ela passou uns anos viajando o mundo, antes de brigar com a minha mãe e resolver vir para São Paulo e arruinar a minha vida.”

Vic mostrou outros cômodos da casa até chegar na lavanderia, onde tinha uma pessoa coberta do que parecia ser uma mistura de sangue e sabão em pó, misteriosamente a câmera não conseguia focar nessa pessoa direito. 

“Esse é o Goblin, meu familiar,” Vic falou, apontando para o homem. “Ele tá aqui com a gente tem quase dez anos.”

Vic sentou-se em uma poltrona e observou Goblin trabalhar.

“Ele nos acorda, cuida da casa, cozinha, traz comida fresca...” Vic sorriu, seus caninos brilhando ao serem expostos. “As vezes a Shi fica querendo mandar nele, o que é muito irritante porque ele é o _meu_ familiar e eu já falei pra ela arrumar o um pra ela, mas ela disse que bruxas não podem ter ‘humanos de estimação’,” ele fez aspas com as mãos e revirou os olhos. 

...

“Meu nome é Ernesto e eu não sou um Goblin,” disse o Goblin desfocado. “Eu sou professor universitário, mas trabalho aqui nas horas vagas… E as vezes nas não-vagas… mas ninguém pode me despedir, então tudo bem,” ele deu uma risada sem graça. “Enfim, eu sou o familiar do mestre Vic, tudo que ele fala eu obedeço,” prosseguiu, “e nós temos um acordo, assim que completar dez anos de serviço ele vai me transformar em vampiro.”

Ele suspirou.

“Era pra ser apenas cinco anos, mas o mestre Vic disse que eu estava indo tão bem que ele resolveu me dar uma extensão!”

…

Fliq abriu outra lata de doce de leite.

Shi o encarou, como se seu julgamento pudesse, de alguma forma, impedir Fliq de comer mais laticínios. 

Fliq estava na metade da lata de doce de leite quando notou as câmeras e os homens que as empunhavam.

“Quem são vocês? O que vocês querem aqui?” Fliq perguntou aos câmeras, ameaçando-os com a adaga que estava usando para comer doce de leite. “Shi, quem são esses caras?”

“Eles tão fazendo um documentário sobre a vida sobrenatural de São Paulo e pediram pra gravar algumas semanas da gente aqui em casa.”

Fliq a encarou com o cenho franzido, exalando irritação.

“Porque ninguém me avisou disso?”

“A gente falou disso na última reunião da casa, mas você não veio porque sair com seu namorado é mais importante,” ela alfinetou.

“_ Ex_-namorado,” Fliq murmurou, afundando a faca mais uma vez na lata para se entupir de mais doce de leite. “A gente terminou.”

“Como assim? Semana passada vocês estavam bem.”

“Ele disse que gostar de mim doía demais, e que eu seria mais feliz sem ele.” Fliq bufou. “Não faz o menor sentido porque eu tava muito feliz com ele! Tava quase sentindo que ele podia ser o segundo amor da minha vida.”

Shi encarou a câmera por um segundo, depois, se sentindo extremamente desconfortável, colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de Fliq.

“Ele veio num momento tão merda, sabe? Ele tava me ajudando tanto,” Fliq comentou. “Daí ele vem com essa de que eu preciso _‘resolver os meus sentimentos’_, porra!”

“Ele não tá errado né, Fliq,” Shi teve de falar.

Fliq grunhiu, mas não desmentiu. 

“Bom, agora você vai ter que superar rápido porque a irmã do Vic tá organizando um baile sobrenatural pro final de semana que vem e o Salaz obviamente vai estar lá.”

“Só no Brasil que bruxos são convidados pra festa de vampiro, puta que pariu, nos Estados Unidos é tudo segregado, por que não podia ser assim aqui também?” Fliq reclamou. “Eu tenho que ir mesmo?”

“É óbvio!” gritou Geburath, que havia acabado de entrar na cozinha e pegou algo da geladeira. “É uma festa! Vai ter cerveja, vai ter comida!”

“E tem comida em festa de vampiro?” Fliq perguntou. 

“Tem, ué, é uma festa sobrenatural, não é só de vampiro,” Shi respondeu, “até porque festa só de vampiro tem outro nome, né.”

“Que outro nome?”

“Orgia!” Geburath exclamou animada. “A última que eu fui tava muito boa, aliás, vi cada coisa,” ela olhou para a bebida em suas mãos e sorriu como se lembrasse de algo muito bom.

“Vai ser divertido.”

“Famosas últimas palavras,” Fliq murmurou.

…

“Eu sou Norberto Amatatu, mais comumente conhecido como Touro Vegano,” disse Touro sorridente. 

“Eu não consumo nada advindo da vida animal, consegui desenvolver uma bebida completamente vegana que emula o sangue e não causa vômitos!” Seu sorriso aumentou. “É claro que a Shiboquinha me ajudou bastante com isso, usando um pouco da magia dela.” 

Ele abriu uma geladeira que estava repleta de garrafas cheias de um líquido roxo, pegou uma das garrafas e tomou um gole.

“Mhmm!” Ele tomou todo o conteúdo da garrafa antes de focar o olhar na câmera novamente. “Eu produzo bastante suco, se algum outro vampiro quiser virar vegano, eu estou a disposição para ajudar!” 

…

“Eu sou Geburath, nasci na Turquia em 1300, fui uma grande guerreira otomana, sou um oitavo orc e acho que sete oitavos vampira?” Ela apoiou o queixo em uma mão, reflexiva. “Ou talvez agora eu sou oito oitavos vampira, e antes de 1320 eu era um oitavo orc e sete oitavos humana.”

Ela passou a língua num de seus caninos inferiores.

“Orcs são criaturas mágicas, então quando me tornei vampira ainda mantive algumas habilidades, por isso posso andar no sol e beber cerveja, que é o que realmente importa,” ela sorriu. “E eu também posso voar, matar indiscriminadamente, beber sangue, e ainda posso participar das orgias!”

Seus olhos brilharam com memórias de orgias passadas.

“Ah, e eu sou casada com o Vic, a gente se casou no dia que se conheceu, porque eu vim para o Brasil depois de ter passado quase 300 anos hibernando,” ela falou, “foi um acordo mútuo, eu precisava de cidadania, ele precisava de um casamento de fachada,” ela deu de ombros. “Já considerei divórcio uma vez ou outra, mas aí lembro do dinheiro da mãe dele e acho melhor manter o casamento,” ela riu. 

…

Vic e Goblin andavam pelas ruas da Paulista numa noite de domingo.

“Eu gosto muito daqui no domingo, todas as minhas roupas de festa eu compro aqui,” Vic falou para a câmera. “O Touro de vez em quando tenta me convencer a vir de dia, porque ele diz que é melhor, mas eu não confio na Shi.”

“Ela sabe um feitiço que permite que vampiros andem sob a luz do sol,” Goblin explicou. 

“Uns anos atrás ela usou esse feitiço num ex dela que tava visitando o Brasil, mas ela errou o feitiço ‘_acidentalmente_ ’,” Vic revirou os olhos, “aí ele pegou um pouquinho de sol e morreu”. Vic bufou, lembrando-se da época. “Depois _eu_, que mal conhecia ele, fui acusado de vampicídio! _Eu!_”

“Mas foi o senhor que tentou expulsar ele de casa, mestre Vic,” Goblin comentou.

Vic virou-se para ele, olhos vermelhos brilhando e caninos a mostra. Goblin recuou, mas antes que Vic fizesse algo, uma pessoa de cabelos loiros que estava andando pela calçada parou e olhou nos olhos de Vic, depois sorriu.

“Mó maneiras essas tuas lentes, cara,” falou, “e esses dentes!”

A expressão de Vic mudou completamente quando ele olhou para a pessoa e sorriu de maneira quase sedutora. 

“Cê acha?” perguntou com a voz quase doce, depois ele olhou para a câmera e piscou antes de murmurar, “achei meu jantar.”

…

“Sejam bem-vindos à minha humilde casa,” Vicky anunciou, sorrindo de orelha a orelha no palco do seu gigantesco salão de festas. “Espero que todos estejam prontos para mais um Baile Anual das Desgraças.” Gritos de felicidade reverberaram pelo salão por alguns segundos. “Agradeço novamente pela oportunidade de sediar este profano evento pela quadragésima quarta vez!”

Vic, que estava em um canto próximo ao palco, revirou os olhos.

“Primeiramente, vamos todos aplaudir o Rei Vampiro do Brasil, que está hibernando ainda enquanto aguarda pela nossa dominação!” Ela ergueu as mãos. “Glória ao Lorde Roberval! O maior vampiro que esse país já viu!” Todos os vampiros no recinto aplaudiram e gritaram, os outros seres sobrenaturais se mantiveram calados. “Sem mais delongas, vou deixar o grandioso Salazariel entreter vocês! Aproveitem!” Ela sorriu e deixou o palco.

A iluminação do salão foi diminuindo gradualmente, deixando o único foco de luz intensa no palco. Com uma névoa mágica, surgiram dois tecidos brancos longos e grossos que se estendiam do chão do palco até o teto, e por entre os tecidos surgiu um homem alto de cabelos escuros e com os mais brilhantes olhos brancos, ele vestia apenas shorts de ginástica e maquiagem corporal branca em alguns lugares específicos do seu corpo. 

“Ah não, esse cara é muito exibido,” Vic bufou. “_Aerial silk_? Isso daqui não era pra ser uma droga de uma festa?”

“O Baile das Desgraças sempre começa com entretenimento,” Shi respondeu, “antes era sacrifício, mas como agora tem mais bruxas no comitê, o tipo de entretenimento ficou mais ‘_family friendly_’.”

“Eu gostava dos sacrifícios,” Geburath comentou, “mas o Salaz manda muito bem se enrolando nesses lençóis aí.”

Fliq suspirou alto.

“Eu sei o quanto ele manda bem entre lençóis,” murmurou e tomou mais um gole do seu copo.

Vic abriu a boca para reclamar, mas, por algum milagre, percebeu o olhar de advertência de Shi e, para não se esquentar mais, resolveu sair dali.

…

“Então, aqui é onde nós familiares ficamos durante as festas,” Goblin abriu os braços para mostrar o quarto que ele e mais 70 familiares tinham direito. 

Ele cumprimentou todos que estavam no quarto, depois voltou-se para as câmeras.

“Nós ficamos aqui bebendo água, jogando baralho, fazendo planos…” ele arregalou os olhos, como se tivesse assustado com o que tinha acabado de falar. “Digo, planos para depois da transformação, sabe, que casas vamos comprar e essas coisas. Todos nós fomos prometidos uma transformação, mas metade daqui também recebeu uma extensão, que nem eu!” Ele sorriu e apontou para uma idosa que estava falando com algo na parede do quarto, “A Gertrude ali tá na sétima extensão,” ele riu, parecia um tanto amargurado. 

…

“Eu cansei de vampiros,” Fliq falou após tomar o seu sétimo copo, olhando para a câmera com propriedade. “Tá bom que o Salaz é meio-bruxo, mas ele é meio-vampiro também, e daí ele tem todas aquelas coisas legais que vampiro tem, o que é injusto, porque eu sou meio-humano e humano não tem porra nenhuma que é legal!”

Fliq arrotou e saiu um pouco de fumaça azul da sua boca. Ele era o último de seu grupo que ainda estava na mesa após a apresentação e o começo oficial da festa, quando todos foram dançar e encontrar alguém para comer. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas e ele só conseguia focar o olhar na câmera por alguns segundos até se desfocar novamente.

“Aí tem mais, por causa do Vic eu tenho fama de necromante, sendo que eu nunca ressuscitei ninguém! Nunca nem falei com morto!” Fliq reclamou. “Bom, só se falar com coelho conta, de vez em quando eu convoco o meu coelho que morreu 77 anos atrás…” 

Fliq ficou absorto em seus pensamentos por uns minutos, depois se levantou para ir pegar mais bebida, ficando ao lado de um homem de estatura média e cabelos ruivos que estava no balcão.

“...eu tô aqui faz horas tentando pedir uma bebida!” reclamou o ruivo. “Ninguém mais respeita funcionário público agora?”

O bartender prontamente o ignorou.

“Ei, me vê duas escamas de dragão, por favor!” Fliq pediu e em minutos o bartender surgiu com os drinks dele. Fliq ofereceu um dos seus drinques para o ruivo. “É Fiscal né?”

Fiscal virou para ele com sangue nos olhos.

“Você de novo não!” Ele reclamou, mas pegou o drinque. “Não basta me matar e ferrar a minha situação nessa porra desse país, eu tinha tudo pra me aposentar e agora tive que me foder pra passar em outro concurso e trabalhar por mais sei-lá-quantos-anos pra quem sabe um dia me aposentar!”

“Pra quê que você quer prolongar os seus dias de vida terrenos para se aposentar? Não faz o menor sentido isso.” Fliq soluçou. “A vida nem tem sentido, e você é um bruxo, porra!”

“E você acha que bruxo tem menos burocracia?” Fiscal bufou. “E eu quero prolongar a minha vida porque as vezes, principalmente quando estou longe de você e dos seus amigos, a vida vale a pena.”

Fliq o encarou com seriedade por cinco segundos até cair na gargalhada, depois ele apoiou a testa no balcão e fechou os olhos.

“Esse menino tá completamente bêbado né?” Fiscal perguntou para o câmera, que apenas concordou. “Ei, acorda!” Ele gritou, balançando os ombros de Fliq. “Ah puta que pariu,” Fiscal olhou para o câmera novamente. “Você não vai ajudar não?”

O câmera deu de ombros e o Fiscal, murmurando inúmeras ofensas, jogou um feitiço que deixou Fliq mais leve e o arrastou para fora da festa.

…

No fim, Vic e Goblin voltaram para a casa antes de todos os outros.

Vic estava tirando a sua capa, seu colete e suas botas enquanto andava irritado de um lado para o outro da sala.

“Essa festa foi horrível,” reclamou, “eu tive que conversar com aquela criatura presunçosa que é o Salazariel,” revirou os olhos, “tava falando de tecido acrobático e essas coisas, como se eu não entendesse, eu sou artista também!”

“Você é um ótimo artista, mestre!” Goblin elogiou e Vic pareceu se acalmar por um instante.

“Boa noite Goblin,” Vic desejou antes de subir as escadas.

Goblin foi catando as coisas de seu mestre e as organizando.

“Mestre Vic é um pouco sensível,” comentou. “Mas ele é um espécime muito interessante.”

Goblin continuou limpando a casa.

“Eu sou professor de biologia, sabe?” Falou enquanto varria o carpete. “Tenho umas pesquisas sobre criaturas hematófagas,” ele pausou por um momento. “Era muito interessante saber como funcionam, como agem, como se reproduzem, como morrem…” disse, “eu tinha uma criação de sanguessugas que eu cuidava quase obsessivamente,” soltou uma risada leve, despretensiosa, “até eu descobrir a existência de vampiros.”

**Author's Note:**

> Peço desculpas pelos erros e espero que não tenha soado muito estranho!  
Se gostaram deem kudos e/ou comentem! Se não gostaram comentem também haha, toda crítica (construtiva) é bem vinda!  
Aliás, queria escrever mais, mas não tive tempo, enfim, caso alguém esteja curioso nesse meu AU os ships 'finais' seriam Fliq/Fiscal e Vic/Salaz, hehe. Talvez eu desenvolva mais do AU no [twitter](https://twitter.com/bunnila), veremos!  
xx


End file.
